The present invention relates to a blank for a decorator's tool and, in particular, to blank for a tool for applying an imitation woodgrain finish to a surface.
It is known to create imitation woodgrains on a surface using specialised tools to create the grain finish. Normally, at least two tools are required in order to achieve the desired effect. Existing tools consist of combs having teeth or the like which are used to establish a continuous streaked or grained appearance on a painted substrate, and a separate tool having a convex surface, with a series of concentric ridge formations on the convex surface, which can be used to selectively expose parts of the surface, so as to produce a simulated natural woodgrain appearance on the surface. Using separate tools to create the woodgrain finish suffers from a number of drawbacks. In particular, it is necessary to frequently interchange the tools, which is time consuming and often leads to an inconsistent finish. Frequently, the tools are purchased as a set, and subsequently, if one is misplaced, it is necessary to replace both tools, by purchasing a complete set. In addition, packaging of two separate tools in a box or the like requires extra packaging space and packaging material, which adds to the total cost of the product.